redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lizbit Sherrard
The name's Lizbit. I deal in just about anything you'd want, though my specialty's liquor. Guns? I can get 'em. Illicit '' '' potions? I can get those, too. Fine art? Technically, but I'd rather keep that for myself. If you had the dough, though, I could see myself reconsidering... '' General Biography Lizbit was born and raised in Katian, a fairly large city in the Karyn Universe, and was born in the year 1901. She had a fairly usual childhood and like other children in Katian, her abilities began to present themselves at the age of 13 starting with her ability to see and hear spirits and other entities. For her high school years, she attended The Drassias School for the Magically Gifted in Katian. During this time, the rest of her (natural) abilities blossomed. She graduated third in her class from their necromancy program. Living a Life of Crime Lizbit's life began taking a turn for the illegal during her time at Drassias. At this point, the general population of Katian looked down upon necromancers (as well as witches whose primary school of magic was necromancy) for essentially being "sacrilege incarnate," as one minister had put it, and going against the main religions of the time simply by existing. While the school prided itself in keeping uninvolved with magic politics, the halls of Drassias were just as full of anti-necromancer sentiment as the streets of Katian, making it almost impossible for the small group of students enrolled in the school's necromancy program to escape the harassment. A few years after Lizbit began attending Drassias, particularly aggresive students began to go missing. The corpses of some of these students reappeared days later, while others either remained missing or reappeared with horrific stories to tell about what they had endured. The more powerful fledgling necromancers of the group, Lizbit and two others, came under suspicion from authorities and the school, though Lizbit soon became their main suspect due to how casually she treated working with more dangerous enteties such as demons and her magic politics. No evidence was ever found of any of their involvement and the cases were eventually closed. Although they claimed to have not been involved and their claim being backed up by the lack of evidence, people still thought they had been responsible and steered clear of the group, scared of ending up like the students who had disappeared. By the time Lizbit graduated, she was so fed up with people being afraid of her for no reason that she decided to ''give them a reason to be afraid. She spent several years contemplating the best way to acomplish this before deciding on organized crime. Soon after this decision, she broke into Drassias and stole the staff used to by the school to determine the full potential of each student to determine the direction their studies should take to amplify her own power. After securing a space from which she could run her operation, she broke into a cemetary to obtain some much-needed muscle. She was arrested soon after for grave robbing. Lizbit began working on her criminal organization after being suspiciously declared not guilt on the grave robbing charge and has been at it ever since. After discovering and becoming a citizen of the Red Fork Empire, she now has her sights set on extending her organization to New Byzantium. Dirty Dealings Although she says she can get her hands on anything if you pay her well enough (a questionable claim even for her), Lizbit and her fairly large ragtag group of thrall specialize in monetary extortion (and on certain occasions, straight-up bank robbery) as well as the sale and distribution of illegal goods, namely alcohol. When she was first starting out, it was not uncommon to see her walking through the streets of Katian with some of her thrall in tow and "selling insurance" to various businesses. She continues this practice, though now she just sends thrall to do the dealing for her while she deals with the speakeasies she has spread around the city. Due to her ability to get her hands on the better-quality alcohols (including gin), she just about has the market cornered, though that doesn't mean she has no competition. Her main rival, Johnathan Malone (better known within crime circles as Johnny Rockets), has been readily catching up to her and if Lizbit's not careful, he will successfully dethrone her. Given the amount of time she spends in the Citadel rather than in Katian, this appears to be inevitable. Relationships with Other Citizens *'Aveleen:' Neutral aquaintences. Met while helping the elf gather her scattered keys. Offered her "services" to Aveleen in case she ever needed something taken care of. Aveleen is also one of the few people in the Citadel who know her full name. *'Future Alternate Timeline Aveleen:' Enemies. Met after she escaped into Lizbit's alpha timeline. Last seen after Lizbit got lost in the streets of the Citadel and accidentally encountered Jasper, Loin, and another instance of the unknown ooze. *'Squeeks the Mimette:' Neutral aquaintences. Met while helping Aveleen gather her keys, then again outside a cafe in New Byzantium. Potential resource for Lizbit's "business". *'White Rabbit:' Neutral aquaintences. Met outside a cafe in New Byzantium with Squeeks. Potential resource for Lizbit's "business". *'Gizmo' *'CC:' Aquaintences. Not one of CC's biggest fans due to their height difference, though would be civil towards her should their path's cross again. *'Jack' *'"Tin Man":' While not out-right enemies, she isn't very fond of him nor does she trust him after he threatened her in attempt to gather information. *'???:' Met while creating thrall out of corpses raised from a Citadel cemetery. Interrupted by the Tin Man before they could be introduced to each other. *'Ryan:' Aquaintences. Met over bad coffee outsisde a cafe in New Byzantium. She's not very fond of him, and she tends to give partial or unusefully vague answers (if she doesn't lie outright) is much more often while discussing certain subjects (mostly ones involving her) with him. *'M. Monk: '''Aquaintences and kind-of-sort-of unofficial partners. Met after a future alternate timeline vampire version of Aveleen escaped into her alpha timeline. Currently working under him to repay him half their payment for a djinn and the Ring of Solomon. Although she won't readily admit it, she's becoming attached to him and actually trusts him to a degree even after their rocky start where he severely injured her. *'Lady Joceline: Future alternate timeline aquaintences. Met after a future alternate timeline vampire version of Aveleen escaped into Lizbit's alpha timeline. Though they had a rocky start, she's fairly neutral towards Joceline. *'''Rhiannon: Enemies. Met after a future alternate timeline vampire version of Aveleen escaped into Lizbit's alpha timeline. Lizbit tried shooting her in an attempt to get her off Monk, though this resulted in her getting slapped hard enough to lose teeth before the vampire Queen vanished with Aveleen. *'Byron Silvermane:' Neutral aquaintences. Met after recieving a message through Monk's portable Ouija board about a woman named Lydia, a dijnn, and impending doom. Though originally in discussions with Lydia and him about buying the Ring of Solomon and the djinn off Lydia, she is now trying to survive an encounter with an unknown oozing creature with Monk and them, *'Lydia McClarnon:' Neutral aquaintences. Met after recieving a message through Monk's portable Ouija board about a woman named Ludia, a djinn, and impendin doom. Though originally in Discussions with Silvermane and her about buying the Ring of Solomon the djinn off her, Lizbit is now trying to survive an encounter with an unknown oozing creature with Monk and them. *'Vampire!Jasper:' Met after getting lost in the streets of the Citadel. Interactions interrupted by the appearance of the unknown ooze. *'Loin:' Although currently very annoyed with her, Lizbit is overall fairly neutral in regards to Loin. Met after getting lost in the streets of the Citadel and was the reason Lizbit was discovered by the vampire man she had been trying to avoid. Should she survive both encounters with the unknown ooze, Lizbit will be hunting her down to regain possession of her cane and necronomicon, both of which Loin ran off with after beign scared by the ooze. *'Alexander Alluvium' Relationships with Non-Citizens Lizbit has been estranged from most of her family since being arrested for grave robbery and starting her "business". She has, however, been able to maintain semi-regular contact with an uncle who may or may not be as shady as she is. Since graduating from Drassias, she has also lost contact with several of her necromancer friends. Other Number of Suits Ruined: 2 Number of Suits Unruined: 1Category:Citizens